


Baby Mine

by Shameful_yaoi_addict



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies are named Pups, Bonding, Bonding is the replacement word for Marrige, DEAL WITH IT, Daddy Issues, Emotions, F/M, Hard Past, Implied Father Issues, Levi is called Mom, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mommy Levi, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Overwhelming heats, Past Abuse, Underage Bonding, baby blues, child birth, destined mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameful_yaoi_addict/pseuds/Shameful_yaoi_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---------------------------------<br/>From your head down to your toes</p><p>Your not much</p><p>Goodness knows.</p><p>But your so</p><p>Precious to me</p><p>Sweet as can be</p><p>Baby of mine<br/>-------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Hey people, i want to write more aot mush but i can't gather up the state of mind to sit down and type. Leave a comment telling what you liked about this story OR what you think i can improve on. I need a boost of confidence and the best way to get that is from readers like you! Thank you for taking time to read this junk!
> 
> =============================
> 
> XXXX is placed for birth year so you can choose what time period they are in.
> 
> WARNING::
> 
> There will be spelling errors, punctuation errors, capitalization errors and etc.
> 
> I've typed this on my tablet for it is not perfect and i have reread it several times but i my self am not perfect so please ignore mistakes and read the wrong words in the way you think it should have been worded.

//Baby mine, don't you cry//

" EEEAAHHHHH-AHH-AAA-AEHH!!" Levi's voice cracked as it reached several octaves higher than his monotone grunts and curses.  
"I F-FUCKING HATE YOU!! DEAR G-GOD FUCKING-!" He flinched as the 6th wave of contractions within 20 minutes hit him hard in the spine. "DAMMIT!!"

//Baby mine, dry your eyes//

"Shh! Sh sh sh, sweet heart it's okay. just breath, your doing great!" Erwin stroked his distressed mate's hand which was currently breaking his. the vice like grip cracked his knuckles and pinched his fingers, which had lost feeling long ago. Levi's beautiful ebony feline ears flattened against his disheveled hair as he hissed.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm REAL FUCKING GREAT." another contraction"Being split in half-" sudden discomfort"By a child- DAMMIT!" another spine pinching wave of pain." THAT'S 3 WEEKS EARLY!" His tail which was restrained by tape against his back, struggled to get free and curl between his legs to protect his weeping hole.

//Rest your head//

Levi screamed and hissed as he was involuntarily stretched by the incoming infant and the hand of a doctor who looked just as pained as him, having to be in this situation. She said they still had 3 weeks left. but that was before Levi was punched in the gut by an alpha male in the street that he "looked at" wrong. That very night , after having Erwin hunt down and mortally wound the other man, a bruise formed under Levi's navel and stabbing pains worse than his heat cramps began racking his body.  
"Calm down Levi, it's normal for someone your age to give birth prematurely." Petra tried to say as she pushed her fingers further inside, feeling for the infant and or the birth canal it was traveling down.  
"SHIT!" Levi cursed as Petra pressed against his sore an abused walls. A soft lump hit her fingers. Round, hairy, and slowly moving. A head.

//Close to my heart//

"Okay Levi push."

He screamed, arching his back off the plush hospital bed. blood and slick poured from his miserable hole. Erwin, whose hand was completely limp, helped Petra keep Levi's legs wide open as he closed them in pure pain.

//Never to part//

"Your doing great! Keep pushing, as hard as you can!"  
"Listen to Petra Levi. but dear god you look horrible."  
"SHUT UP-GAH-AH!!! ERWIN!!"  
"It's okay babe. Your doing just fine"  
"FINE!!?? LET ME SHOVE A MELON UP YOUR ASS AND SEE IF YOU'RE JUST FINE'!!"  
"Okay Levi, the head is coming. Hold your breath and give me a big hard push!"

//Baby of mine//

\-------------------------------------------------------

Erwin rocked the brand new life, wrapped in a blue kitten print blanket, in his arms. Long lashes and a button nose. Big blue eyes as wide as the sky. Soft plush feline ears flopped over against the child's head; surrounded by Curly blonde strands. He had been born with a full head of hair. His mamma lay passed out in the bed next door and his poppa held him tight and kissed his cheeks.

"Baby mine don't you cry. baby mine dry your eyes. rest your head close to my heart. never to part. baby of mine."

/Armin Arlert Smith /SEX: Male /Dynamic: Omega /Birth Date: 1:02 a.m., November 3, XXXX /

\--------------------------------------------------------

//Little one//

Levi avoided Armin when possible. feedings, changings, and night time kisses were all he participated in.

"I'm so scared I'll hurt him. What if I drop him. What if he hates me. W-What if-" Erwin cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips."Stop worrying. He's your son. You carried him for 8 and a half months. Your connected by blood and soul. His pain is your pain as well as your anxiety is his anxiety. The more afraid you are around him the more unsettled he'll become. Just be calm. He'll love you."."But what if I turn out like..L-like him?"."You are not your father. You are Levi and Levi is the strongest omega I know and I am proud to be his mate. Proud to be YOUR mate." Tears rolled down Levi's cheeks and rested on his quivering lips. "I'm so scared." Erwin pulled him into his lap and squeezed him tightly engulfing Levi's entire top half with his thick strong arms.

"I know. Me to Levi. Me to."

//When you play//

"LEVI!" Erwin yelled from the living room. Levi dropped the bottle in his hand and ran to his mates aid."What?! What's wrong?!"  
"LOOK!" Erwin was on the floor with a camera. Armin ,slow but confident, was walking toward his father; pacifier in mouth and arms choking the family cat. Levi stood frozen with an unidentifiable emotion. Pride? Fear? Sadness?...

Love?

He couldn't explain it. His creation. his own flesh and blood. only 5 months old. was stumbling toward him. dribbling spit and giggling behind his pacifier. Before he could stop himself Levi was on his knees, arms wide open, awaiting Armin's soft landing in his arms.

//Don't you mind//

Erwin came into the kitchen, Armin on his hip. "LEVI. HE JUST SPOKE."."Erwin he's being talking for weeks."."NO THIS IS NOT THE NORMAL BABBLING OF A TODDLER!" Erwin crept closer until his lips where on Levi's ear. He whispered as if it were top secret.

"He said Dictionary...." Erwin slowly backed away as Levi turned to look at him, rather annoyed. "He's 9. months. OLD." He stood and dumped his tea into the sink, unable to finish it. "He's not able to mouth full words-" "Dicshnary!" Armin spit out his pacifier, throwing his arms up clapping."SEE!" "Dick Shary? Erwin that's sounds nothing like-" "DICSHNARY!" "I'm telling you Levi, he's saying dictionary!" "DICSHNARY!". Levi slapped his hands into his forehead rubbing away to on coming headache. "He is not saying-!" "DICTIONARY!" Both parents froze and looked at Armin. "DICTIONARY." Armin giggled and swung his arms up and down in a flapping motion."Holy Christ.." "I told you so."

//What they say//

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY!!"

A crowd of family friends and neighbors jumped up from behind the couch as Armin toddling into the room, holding dad's hand. He screamed clapping his hands and stomping his feet. He ran to Levi who was at the front of the pack. "Mama!" Levi kissed Armin's forehead. "Papa." Levi said slowly placing Armin's hand on his chest "Pa-Pa." He repeated lightly tapping Armin's hand on the spot several times before releasing it. "BABA!" Armin yelled, placing both hands on Levi's cheeks and giggling. "Good enough." Levi wouldn't let his family see his soft side though on the inside he was squealing, his heart melting to mush. "How old is the B-day boy?" His auntie Hange approached holding a rather large box. "Uh. Daaeehh, Na-" Armin struggled his ears flopping against his head as he strained his brain looking for the word. "Three." Erwin whispered to him, holding up 3 fingers. "FRWEE!"

//let those eyes//

"EEEEEEE!" Hange squealed "Your so adorable Army! And so big!" She pinched Armin's cheeks and he closed his eyes in pure bliss and laughter. "You know what big boys get?". Levi and Erwin watched from the couch where they were wrapped in each other arms. Levi leaning against Erwin's shoulder, Erwin's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Armin plopped down on the floor with a light 'Fwump' sound and looked up at Hange with his giant doe eyes, quietly begging her to tell him what it was, for he hadn't the slightest clue in all honesty. "Big boys get big books!" She exclaimed as she opened the box. within sat a 2000 page dictionary on top of a world atlas which was surrounded with all variety's of colorful children's books and tiny novels. Armin clapped and climbed into the box grabbing the dictionary first. he ran his thumb across the pointed corner of the pages and loved the sound they made as they skid across his skin. he giggled and did it again and again until he noticed a bright yellow picture book full of animals. After all presents were opened, and sweets were devoured the party separated with hugs and kisses, leaving the young couple alone once again with a snoring toddler passed out cold on a pile of wrapping paper and books.

//Sparkle and shine//

Levi refused to release Armin's hand when they reached the preschool. Armin wanted to be let go but Levi clutched harder and fought back tears. "Mama. I gon' be late." the 6 year old struggled to hold his world atlas in his other hand and tipped his head up to stop his glasses from slipping off his face. "Mama." Armin jerked his arm around until he slipped free from Levi's sweat covered hands. He was frozen again. That same explainable emotion from 6 years ago coming back. clogging his throat, and stinging his eyes as they were forced to stay open in a 1000 mile stare. Armin, too young to register his mother's distressed scent, pulled Levi down by his arm and kissed both his cheeks before rubbing their noses together, an omegan gesture used between loved ones. "I love you mama." Armin kissed away the single tear that rolled down Levi's cheek and purred a goodbye before running ahead to join his teacher waiting for him at the door.

//Never a tear//

Levi's heart broke as he walked away back toward the street. He looked back several times to see if Armin was safely in the building and started the 30 minute walk back home.

  
Armin's life as a young omega had finally begun.

//Baby of mine//

\--------------------------------------------  
Armin crawled into their bed one night. Erwin to tired to sit up tapped Levi. Levi sat up to see Armin's sky blue eyes, wide and wet with fresh bullet sized tears, staring into his soul at the foot of the bed. His tall wrapped clearly around his thigh, and those plush furry Scottish fold ears flattened against his head. Levi furrowed his brows and patted the space between him and Erwin. Erwin scooted over allowing Armin to crawl in between and settle into the warm snug valley between his parents. Erwin kept his back to the others as he drifted back into the deepest slumber one could possibly hope to endure. Levi took Armin into his arms and held him close, his chin resting on Armin's head. Armin's toes brushed against Levi's crotch as he pushed against him as if trying to disappear. Levi winced at the sudden painful pressure on his groin, but he took Armin's left ear between his finger and rubbed it softly. he shushed the distraught child, petting his soft hair. It reminded him of his own.

"Little one, when you play. Don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear. Baby of mine."

\--------------------------------------------

//If they knew//

"where ya going pussy lips?" "like a whore house on legs!!" "A walking sex toy is what he is!" Armin grabbed the corner of a locker using it to swing himself around the sharp turn of the hall way. the lockers were tall and wide, big enough for a tiny 15 year old boy to fit into, no sweat. Armin saw his chance, an open locker. the hot headed jocks were right on his tail, quite literally. one grabbed for it but Armin tucked it between his legs before they could get a good grip. Armin slipped behind the male blocking his new hiding place. He slid between the males legs and darted into the locker, slamming it shut with the small handle inside.

//Sweet little you//

The three jocks came to a skidding pause in front of the young alpha male that guarded the locker. "Move aside sophomore. I believe you're housing my new play thing in your locker.". The male stood his ground "Like hell I'll listen to you! I'm not moving, Reiner! leave him alone, he doesn't belong to you!" The alpha jock now known as Reiner took a step closer toward the sophomore. " You have a problem Jeager!? what? you don't support the life cycle of Omegas being an Alphas BITCH?" "No in fact I don't and just because he's an omega DOES NOT mean you get to tug his tail and make snarky comments about his dynamic!" the alpha growled in Reiner's face, huge claws popped out from beneath his long dirt covered human nails.

//They'd end up//

The tall alpha behind Reiner tapped his shoulder " I don't like this situation Reiner, let's just go, well get him when he comes back out to the field." "yeah he can't stay in there forever!" the shorter but equally strong alpha opposite of Reiner yelled kicking the locker. Armin yelped but took in a huge breath and with all his courage screamed "FUCK OFF! I'M CALLING MY MOM!!" Armin struggled to pull out his cellphone in the rather tight space."Oh no! Mommas coming to school! She's gonna tell on us!" Reiner cupped his cheeks and shook his knees in a childish mocking fear. the two alphas beside him broke out in a big boisterous laughter that Armin swore had shook the whole building.

//Loving you too//

Just as Armin was about to tap in his home phone's number he heard loud growls and the sound of claws against flesh.

SLAP!

//All those same//

Reiner fell to the ground, 4 long deep gashes across his face. The two other alphas beside him slower backed up, hands held out in defense." DAMMIT Eren! You cock sucker! Bertolt! Jean! Do something for Christ sake!" The two alphas now named jean and Bertolt stood frozen as Eren approached, blood covered claws shining in the hallway lights. He flexed his fingers and growled once more before lunging forward and swiping at jean who screeched at the top of his lungs and bolted down the hall as if his life depended on his escape. in all honestly it probably did. Eren chose to pursue Jean as Bertolt helped Reiner up and started licking the blood from his face. Reiner pushed his mate away and landed one last denting kick to the locker. Eren turned the corner coming back to his locker with jeans ripped jersey in his hands. Somewhere on campus jean was running around without a shirt.

//People who scold you//

Reiner and Bertolt bolted from the scene as Eren charged toward them, fangs out with a loud snarl from the boys throat. Eren huffed as he reached the locker. Stomping each foot separately on the floor he howled in a personal victory. He turned to his locker and opened it finding Armin frozen in the corner. Armin pushed back into the corner of the locker wishing it would engulf him and take him away from this whole ordeal.

"Excuse me young sir, but your standing on my text books." Eren pointed at the bottom of the locker and Armin was in fact standing on a pile of books. "OH! Oh jeez I'm so sorry!" "No no no! Your fine! Really! Just here hand me your paw." Eren held out his hand which Armin grabbed shyly. Eren pulled him from the tight confined space, catching him as he tripped over the huge social studies book.

//What they'd give//

"Oops I'm sorry!" Armin's face grew redder by the second. "No no it's okay! I don't like Social studies much anyway." he laughed and kicked the book across the hall. "Really? it's my best subject.." "Ya don't say? I guess opposites attract huh?" He laughed again, kicking the fallen books back into his locker and slamming the door shut before they could fall out again. Armin picked up the Social studies book. He dusted it off and handed it back to Eren who stuffed it into his bag. "Oh I'm Armin Arlert Smith, I'm sorry for this whole inconvenience." "No it's okay! Your perfect.." "What?" "Nothing.. I'm Eren Jeager."

//Just for the right//

They both shook hands, Eren went a bit farther and pulled Armin into a brotherly hug. patting his back and releasing Armin's hand Eren looked at him with the biggest smile Armin has ever seen.

"Some first day of high school huh?" Armin twitched at the statement. "Uh yeah. No one told me high school would be full of testosterone junkies who'll do anything to make you cry." Armin began to flatten his frizzy hair, receiving a shock from the static. Eren licked his palm and ran his hand over Armin's hair successfully flattening it and increasing Armin's already raging heart beat. Armin leaned into the touch, purring slightly. Eren froze keeping his hand in place and watched Armin basically fall apart from the smallest of touches.

//To//

Armin suddenly noticed his actions and tilted his head away from Eren's frozen hand. Eren followed him grasping Armin's ear and rubbing smooth soft circles onto the equally soft fur covered skin. Armin's eyes rolled back and he mewed quietly so only Eren could hear it. His purr returned with a fiery passion, his throat visibly vibrating with the power of the sound. The scent of two individual scents combining to create one filled the halls. Eren leaned down and took a huge whiff of the delicious scent leaking from Armin's neck.

"Hey i know we've just met and it might be rude to ask but..Are you in heat?" Eren began quietly not wanting to disrupt Armin's purr. "No i just got over one a few days ago. Why am i bothering you?" "Oh no! Of course not! But..How do i say this. I feel my instincts telling me to protect you." Armin's purr deepened as he grabbed Eren's hand and brought it down to his lips where he kissed his palm. "Mhm." Armin purred for him to continue. "They're telling me to hold you and never let go.. My hearts been beating a thousand times per minute sense i saw you running towards me. My heart and mind want you to stay with me. How cheesy does that sound?" He weakly chuckled.

//Hold//

"Noo..I don't think it's cheesy at all." Armin licked Eren's finger tips with his sandpaper tongue. Eren pet Armin's head with his free hand, He could swear he felt the vibrations from Armin's throat all the why on the top of his head. "I'm the same." Armin pulled the hand he was holding down under the collar of his shirt, placing it softly against his heart. Eren eye's opened wide as he felt the young omega's heart beat. " I'm s-sorry this is so sudden." Eren stuttered while Armin's heart beat sent explosive shock waves through his arm and up into his brain. "I don't know how this whole 'destined mate' things goes! I-I..is this.. normal? I mean is this h-how it goes??" Eren looked down at Armin who looked up at him. there's eyes met. sky blue against emerald green. Armin answered Eren's question with a single gesture. He stood up on his toes and kissed him.

//You//

\-----------------------------------------

It was the end of the week when Erwin saw something in his son's newest 'friend'. He and Levi watched from the kitchen as Armin and Eren danced on the patio to Hey Ya! by Outkast. The two young trouble makers spent all night putting together a mix tape of party songs and tunes that just made you want to shake your hips. The laughter almost blocked out the maxed volume for the stereo. Some neighborhood kids joined in after Hey mama by the Black eyed Pees came on. Soon after the backyard became a party full of children of all ages with their parents clapping and video taping them from the patio where Erwin had pulled up lawn chairs for them all. Levi sat in his mates lap with a beer in each hand. Erwin gladly accepted one and sighed "Reminds me of us when we were young." "We never danced, and we are only in our 30's Erwin. it wasn't long ago when we were kids. running through the streets smashing mail boxes, burning bonfires every Friday night on the beach.." "Making love in the ocean." "I told you to never speak of that event in public..." "But it's such an important event Levi! don't you remember? It's when Armin was conceived. That one night when you were to drunk to drive home and kept climbing the beams holding up the cat walk, you refused to drop that poor duck you caught and you were grinding up against anyone who would let you get away with it." "Let's not forget who started it, Erwin... 'Who wants a beer?' you said. 'Just one won't hurt' you said. You were such a scruffed up, unshaven, hillbilly back then. But..Do you think getting pregnant from having sex in the ocean is why Armin loves the sea so much? Perhaps some sea water got in my womb and polluted his brain." "There you go changing the subject, just like your famous for." Erwin broke the lengthy conversation with a loud laugh. Erwin continued with "Well he is smart and has enough energy to fuel the country for a year." "Yeah I'll take credit for that Erwin." "yeah i figured you would. your endless energy in bed was a big enough hint." Levi smacked Erwin at the reminder of his teen age years.

It was true, with all of Levi's teenage heats and unstable hormones, he was purring and pinning Erwin to any surface they were close to when they were alone. Erwin bonded Levi when he was only 10 years old, Erwin was 12 at the time. They kissed and played together until Levi had his first heat and Erwin sated his endless lust for the entirety of the 2 weeks it lasted. Levi's heats stabilized to 4-6 days at the most when he was 16 but they were still more frequent than the average every 4 months cycle. It seemed like every 2 weeks another heat would set in right in the middle of class or on the bus home. They caused Levi to miss more than half of his high school years. He dropped out of school the year he turned 18, also known as the year he got pregnant. He hasn't had a heat sense Armin's birth and god knows he couldn't be happier without them around to ruin his life.Erwin sensed his mates distressed reminiscing and kissed him. "It's okay the forget some memories Levi.". He pet his mate's soft black hair. Levi's tail curled around Erwin's wrist and a long low purr poured from Levi's smiling mouth.

"If they knew, sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give, just for the right. To. Hold. You."

\-------------------------------------

//From your head//

From the day they met the young pair left a mess where ever they went. The hall ways were plastered with memories of uncontrollable love and make-out sessions that seemed to last for hours. They made their mark in the high school's history books with both outstanding grades and endless shenanigans. Armin would trash every bathroom in a pre-heat temper that told everyone that he was about to become a puddle of annoyance and random lust. He would stock pile junk food he stole from the school kitchen inside the locker he shared with Eren. He chewed the teacher's pencils when they had the audacity to give him a detention, he became the top omega of the school through his confidence in class, participation in every school club and event, and his omegan furry that would rear up when someone dare stand up to him. Eren was on top with him, he ruled the grades above and below him with his strength and the piercing eyes. Also the fact that he was dating Armin the whole time granted him plenty of opportunities to climb up beside his future mate. Eren was similar with his aggression toward people who bothered Armin in anyway. When Armin couldn't finish his mile run because of post heat cramps the gym teacher scolded him for being weak and not standing up to the standards of all the other students. Eren popped all the basket balls in the gym that day and fill them with sand. Another incident was when a pack of alphas scent marked Armin's bag with their urine, Eren put tacks and paint on their seats which both caused them pain and humiliation. He even tee-peed the principles house for an unrelated but still very inappropriate comment she made toward omegas. Jean left the football team and sports all together to join Eren and Armin who where now surrounded by a variety of colorful people. Ymir and her mate Kristah joined them during 2nd year, Jean and Connie joined 3rd year, a transfer student named Sasha hooked up with Connie and joined the group 5th year. Eren's family took in an Asian transfer student during 3rd year who stayed by his side at all times. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman and she bore a strange resemblance to Levi including the fact that they had the same last name, hair color, eye color, stoic attitude, and cleanliness. She was a strong and fierce alpha that took no shit from anyone and punched any horn dog that dared lay a finger on her pack of friends. Jean decided to go for her and finally won her over before graduation when he sang her a song and put his class ring on her finger. They bonded shortly after graduation.

//Down to your toes//

2 years after graduation Armin broke the news to Erwin on the very day it happened. "We're bonding!" Armin squealed holding up his hand to show off the emerald encrested ring that was hued baby blue and surrounded with little sapphires. Erwin's jaw dropped "W-What?? Why!? N-No don't look at me like that, that's not what i meant to say! When are you-?"  
"This weekend! Eren's wants to do it in the rose garden in the park, oh their so beautiful this time of year! I cant wait!"  
"But, sweet heart.. I uh. Don't you think it's a bit, you know... Early? I mean why not wait a few more years."  
"Dad I'm 20. You should be happy i even told you! do you know how many people just go and bond without getting their parents approval? And besides you bonded Mom when you were 12!"  
"That was different! He was a 10 year old, uncontrollable force of balled up omegan fury, that needed to be extinguished! I had no choice!"  
"And bonding him calmed him down?"  
"Yes. Yes it did." Erwin slouched down on the couch. Armin sat down on his fathers lap, an action he hadn't done sense he was 10.

"Dad.. Tell me about mom."

//Your not much//

Levi was a wrecking ball. He pushed aside everyone in front of him and stomped their ego into the ground until they reduced to nothing but a puddle of tears. He ran the streets, halls, and most importantly, the playground with a tiny iron fist that would punch teachers right in the eye if they stood up to him. He got away with everything and anything.

"No homework today?"  
"What do you think you retarded whore?"  
"That's the 8th homework assignment in a row Levi. I'll have to call home if this continues."  
"Call my father and I'll gut you and hang your intestines from the flag pole."

//Goodness knows//

The teachers feared him and the children worshiped him when he wasn't pounding them into the pavement. The strongest alphas in the school wouldn't dare step up to him. Levi put a new definition to 'Omegan Fury'. His growls were the loudest in his grade and his teeth were sharper then knives. He had his claws drawn at all times and wasn't afraid to slash some flesh if you took the last cookie from the lunch line. He ruled the first grade and all the grades above it. One year the head alpha of the 3rd grade, Erwin Smith, decided he would do something about the tiny terror. At first it was all fun and games, chasing each other through the monkey pars, around the swings, down the slides and into the wide open sports field, but one day it got serious. Levi had been hit by his first heat and hit hard. It came in math class, the sudden cramps, the heavy flow of blood and slick pouring down his pant legs, the hot flashes that came one after another. He heaved over in pain. He painted the biggest, pain filled, scowl on his face that his teacher had ever seen. She approached him, being a beta, and tried to sooth his pain but what she got in return for her motherly instinct was a deep gash across her collarbone. The children screamed, alarms went off, and everyone flooded out of the room and into the hall. Levi refused to move when the principle came, a spray can of heat suppressant in her hand. She clouded Levi in the contents of the can but it only proved to aggravate him more.

//But your so//

He bite the principles arm as she tried to reach out to him. Spitting her blood onto the tiles beside him he ran from the building. Erwin spotted him through the crowd of panicked students, he was running toward the highway on the far side of the sports field. He followed him at full speed and pinned him down on the soccer portion of the field. The teachers aids were blowing their whistles and commanding him to stop, they were running across the field. Erwin tightened his fingers around Levi's neck, forcing the unruly, terrified feline below him into submission. He couldn't blame Levi for his actions. No one had told Levi what heats were and how they worked, he was to young to be having them anyway. Erwin looked at Levi as he curled in on himself, his back curved placing his small flat behind snug up against Erwin's crotch, his bristle brushed tail wrapped around Erwin's left thigh and his body began to shiver profusely. Levi's small lips opened to release quiet frightened pleas in the form of submissive mews. His pupils grew huge as his eyes began to water and his body released a scent of pure fear. His lips quivered from the lack of air reaching his lungs. Erwin growled in the paralyzed omegas face, his snarl big to show off his giant canines glistening with saliva. Some specks fell onto Levi's face before Erwin sunk his teeth into the child's neck. Levi released a blood curdling, ear rupturing scream. Erwin lapped at the small specks of blood that surfaced from the wound. He then bit his finger till it bled and stuck it in Levi's mouth.

//Precious to me//

Levi's eyes dilated as the bond was created. His tail spazzimed for a few seconds before tightening it's self around Erwin's thigh. Levi began to drool through his quivering lips and his ears flicked rapidly. The teachers aids reached them and yanked Erwin away from the trembling omega. A ear splitting screech sounded from Levi's mouth as he was pulled away from Erwin. He bit and clawed at his captors, two newly hired aids who had yet to experience the child's behavior. He landed a blow to one of their shins and bit the other. He lunged toward Erwin, wrapping his arms around his waist and rubbing his head against Erwin's fit flat chest. His purrs shocked the old aids who had never heard him be so passive and sweet. Levi curled into Erwin's lap and leaned as far as he could into his dominator's body. He smelt of suppressants and fleshly cut wood. Levi could get use to the smell. He indulged in it for years and years as their untimely bonded life began. "Your mothers heats continued to bother him through out high school." Erwin continued " They caused him to miss half of his high school years. He eventually dropped out."  
"Why?"  
"Because i got him pregnant with you." Erwin kissed his sons cheek. There was a long pause between the two.

  
"So it was my fault.."

//Sweet as can be//

Armin hung his head in self hate. "No! No of course it wasn't! If anything it was me and your mothers fault. We were dumb hormone driven teenagers who had sex everyday during his heats. It was a miracle he didn't get pregnant years earlier. Armin look at me.. Yes, at me." He cupped his sons face in his hands. "You are no mistake. You are the most precious gift we have ever been blessed with."  
"More precious than a crystal kitten with gold glitter tipped fur, emerald claws, ruby eyes and sparkling diamond teeth?"  
"A thousand times more precious."

//Baby of mine//

\----------------------------------------

6 months later Armin was in his mothers place 20 years ago, In a body to small for the child it was holding. 5 months in and Armin couldn't be happier. He sat in Eren's lap in the master bedroom of there 3 bed, 2 bath pent house that Erwin bought for them as a gift for the newly bonded pair and their unborn pup.  
"Eren we are not doing that."  
"What? What's wrong with Eren junior?"  
"We are not calling it Eren junior."  
"Fine it will be Armin junior, i don't mind!" He kissed Armin's neck.  
"Eren-"  
"What if it's a girl?" Levi cut in as he folded the young couples clothes on the opposite side of the room.  
"Then we'll name her Mikasa!"  
"But I'm Mikasa!" The young girl spoke from the adjacent room, a babbling 2 year old, who resembled jean, on her hip.  
"I like Emily."

That night Eren lay his head on Armin's stomach as he slept. He could hear the heart beat, feel the movements, picture it's appearance. Would it take after him or Armin? Would it have his eyes or skin color? Would it like him?... Would he be a good alpha to his new family?... Eren felt a tear roll down his cheek, it landed gently above Armin's navel and traveled down his round belly until it hit the blankets. Armin shifted slightly, unconsciously placing a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren took that hand and held it close.

"From your head down to your toes. Your not much, goodness knows. But your so precious to me. Sweet as can be."

/Emily Lee Jeager /SEX: Female /Dynamic: Omega /Birth Date: 9:58 p.m., March 12, XXXX/

"Baby of Mine."


End file.
